Broken
by FantasyGirl1
Summary: Draco brschreibt seine Gefühle Harry gegenüber. Aber nich was ihr jetzt denkt, oder doch? ... Ja ich hasse Summarys, ach lest einfach selbst! Plz RER!


Aah, endlich hab ich mal wieder was geschrieben!!! Wie ich das vermisst habe!  
  
Disclaimer:       Alles J. K. Rowling, außer dem (kranken) Inhalt der Story, aber damit verdien ich   
                        leider kein Geld. Spenden sind natürlich trotzdem erlaubt :P

Inhalt: Ja worum geht's denn? Ähm, tja, wenn ich das wüsste…  
Naja, eigentlich soll es hier um Draco gehen, der halt so seine Gedanken zu Harry hat.

Warnung/Erklärung(-sversuche): Also die Story ist zu dem Lied von _Seether und Amy Lee – Broken _geschrieben, ich mag das Lied nämlich total! Und dann sind vielleicht ein paar verwirrende Zeitsprünge drin.   
Also zuerst hat er die Gedanken während der Schulzeit, dann Im Kampf, also als die beiden auf verschiedenen Seiten stehen und dann in Askaban.   
Wer die Story nich richtig versteht, ich schreib unten noch was hin, nur zur Vorsicht, da ich nicht genau weiss ob ihr meine verwirrenden Gedankenstränge nachvollziehen könnt.  
Ach und zu meiner Entschuldigung: Ich hab leider keinen Beta-Reader, suche aber einen, hat jemand Lust, meinen Krempel zu lesen? Wenn ja, dann schreib an frankschaaffreente.de (meine Addi funzt zurzeit nich!)  
Ach ja und:  
Charachter-Death, Slash (ha ha, wenn's doch so wäre heul, armer Draco verplappert… ähm, nein, war natürlich ein witz puh mit füßen auf boden herum scharr ) und vor allem Draco ist total OOC!!! Aber na ja, kann's halt nich lassen ihm eine sanfte, verletzliche Seite zu verpassen g

Oh nein hab ich jetzt schon wieder zu viel verraten??? Naja ich hoffe ihr lest die Story trotzdem!   
Also viel Spass trotzdem!   
  
Ach und: Read Enjoy (ganz wichtig) Review!  
  
**Broken**  
  
_I wanted you to know  
that i love the way you laugh  
i wanna hold you high and  
steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it  
serves me well  
i wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain_

_  
_Ich wünschte du wüsstest was du mir bedeutest.   
Wünschte du würdest wissen, wie sehr ich dich begehre, dass ich jede Faser deines Körpers liebe.  
Dass ich dich auf Händen tragen und mit dir durch Dick und Dünn gehen würde.  
Ich würde dich nie allein lassen.

_Because im broken  
when i am lonesome  
and i dont feel right  
when you go away  
  
_Ich fühle mich schrecklich wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann.  
Ich fühle mich einsam und verlassen.  
Ich hasse diese Abhängigkeit, aber ich kann sie nicht ignorieren.  
Wieso kann ich dir nicht einfach sagen was ich fühle?

_  
__You've gone away  
u dont feel me here...anymore  
  
_Ich musste gehen.  
Musste dich verlassen.

Oder musstest du gehen?  
Musstest du mich verlassen?  
Warst du traurig?  
Vermisst du mich jetzt?  
Du bist nicht bei mir, nein du bist auf der anderen Seite.  
Auf der „guten" Seite.  
Und ich kann dir nun nicht mehr sagen was ich empfinde.

_  
The worst is over now  
and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high  
__and steal my pain  
away  
Theres so much left to learn  
and no one left to fight  
i wanna hold you high  
and steal your pain  
  
_Der Kampf ist vorbei und wir können wieder zusammen sein, aber nein.  
Wir stehen trotz allem auf verschiedenen Seiten.  
Es ist niemand mehr zu kämpfen übrig.  
Ich wünschte du würdest einfach zu mir kommen und mir zeigen was ich bisher verpasst habe, denn mein Leben war so leer ohne dich._  
  
__Because im broken  
when i am open  
and i dont feel like  
i am strong enough  
  
_Ich fühle mich so schwach, wo hast du mich hingebracht?  
Ich habe dein Augen klar vor mir gesehen.  
Oder war es nur einer meiner vielen Träume?  
Hier ist es so kalt.

_  
__Because i am broken  
when i am lonesome  
and i dont feel right  
when you go away  
  
_Wieso kommst du nich, um mich zu retten?  
Wieso lässt du mich hier liegen?  
Auf dem kalten Boden.

_  
__Because im broken  
when i am open  
and i dont feel right  
now i am strong enough  
  
Because i am broken  
when i am lonesome  
and i dont feel right  
when you go away  
  
Because i am broken  
when i am lonesome  
and i dont feel right  
when you go away  
  
_Hat sich da gerade etwas bewegt?   
Ich weiss es nicht, mein Blick ist so verschwommen.  
Ein dunkler Haarschopf?   
Bist du nun doch gekommen um mich zu retten? Mich zu befreien?  
Du beugst dich zu mir herunter.  
Mir wird ganz kalt.  
Warum atmest du so rasselnd?  
Was nimmst du da von deinem Kopf? Eine Kapuze?  
Dein Gesicht, dein Mund?  
Du küsst mich.  
Bist du das wirklich? Ich sehe nur dein Gesicht und dann…

_  
U go away  
u dont feel me...anymore  
  
Fin  
  
_Schön das ihr's geschafft habt bis hierher zu kommen! ;P  
Also wie ihr wahrscheinlich gemerkt habt, hat Draco Harry nie gesagt, was er empfindet und er ist dann schließlich durch den Kuss des Dementoren „gestorben", aber er dachte eben bis zu letzt, dass Harry ihn retten wird und genauso empfindet.  
Ach na ja, ihr könnt die Story ja auch anders interpretieren, wenn ihr wollt…._  
_

Und nochmal: BITTE, BITTE, BITTE Review schreiben!!!! Auch konstruktive Kritik wird gern angenommen.  
  
Fantasy :D


End file.
